marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Communist Agents ** Jann Impostor ** Davis Other Characters: * Bongi Tribe * Azuzi Tribe Races and Species: * * Locations: * Province of Azuzi Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Day of Jungle Wraith! | Synopsis2 = Jann of the Jungle comes across a baby hippo caught in some mud and rescues it and returns the baby to its mother. With a terrible drought hitting the jungle Jann fears that the animals will eventually go mad. Sure enough her worries become reality when animals including a flock of pelicans arrive at the dry watering hole and begin to fight among themselves. Jann tries to get in the middle and stop the fight when suddenly they are attacked by a swarm of locusts. This swarm causes the animals to panic and get trapped in the muddy watering hole. Unable to do anything about the swarm, Jann is surprised when the pelicans begin eating the locusts. Jann then just goes looking for more water for the animals when they suddenly go stampeding toward a cliff. Jann tries to stop them and fails, sending herself over the edge as well. She is surprised to find water at the bottom of the cliff. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locusts Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Alarm in the Jungle! | Synopsis3 = Cliff Mason is out hunting a mad bull elephant with a guide Bu-Na They chase the beast as it rampages through the jungle, attacking other animals and villages. When they catch up to the beast, Cliff cannot get a clear shot for the kill so Bu-Na decides to sacrifice his life to get the elephant to angle itself for the kill. Cliff cannot bring himself to shoot the elephant because it will crush the life out of Bu-Na when suddenly he spots what the problem is. Rushing to the elephant, Cliff removes a thorn from its foot, causing the animal's rage to subside and it goes off harmlessly into the jungle. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bull Elephant Other Characters: * Bu-Na Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Striped Fury! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Bazo Supporting Characters: * Zebra Colt * Zebra Mother Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Lions Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Where the Volcano Roared! | Synopsis5 = Pat Mahoney is filming footage of a volcanic eruption with Jann when she spots some men running away from the lava flow and swings to their rescue. When they get back to Pat, one of the men seemingly kicks down his camera ruining the film. When Jann asks what the men were doing they tell her that they were only exploring the mountain when they were caught in the volcano. Not suspecting anything wrong Jann lets them go. However soon after she is met by a group of tribes men who guard a cave in the volcano that contains the burial ground of their ancestors and it contains gold statues within. Meanwhile, the two men wait at the mouth of the cave for the current guard to fall asleep and sneak back in to steal the gold inside. However Jann is waiting for them inside. When one of them opens a treasure chest they find nothing but snakes inside. Jann attacks and as they fight the volcano begins going off again. The men surrender and Jann helps drag them out just as the volcano goes off, sealing the tunnel and burying the treasure forever. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Scavengers Other Characters: * Volcano Guardians Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Double Danger" reprinted in Jungle Action #1 * "The Day of Jungle Wrath" Jungle Action #2 * "Striped Fury" reprinted in Jungle Action #1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}